


Sombras

by inner_angel



Series: Tres Momentos Sobre un Mismo Desencuentro [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Mindfuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando sonreías –de esa forma discreta, tan propia de ti, como tu olor o tu manía de atarte el cabello en lugar de cortarlo como quería mamá– yo miraba tus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanneDistte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/gifts).



> Serie: Tres Momentos Sobre un Mismo Desencuentro.  
> -Segundo relato-
> 
> Notas: Este fic corresponde a “lo que es”, y se plantea el cómo Sasuke ve el mundo a través de los ojos de Itachi.  
> Advertencias: Mindfuck, horror, algo de gore.

**-o-**  

\--- 

_Cuando sonreías –de esa forma discreta, tan propia de ti, como tu olor o tu manía de atarte el cabello en lugar de cortarlo como quería mamá– yo miraba tus ojos._

_Miraba tus ojos y no tus labios porque me gustaba pensar que yo podía ser aquel brillo que distinguía al fondo, siempre que lograba hacerte sonreír de verdad._

_Ahora resulta muy irónico, ¿no?_

_Yo quería ser la luz de tus ojos…_

\---

 

Lo primero que ve Sasuke al remover de un tirón las vendas sobre sus ojos, es a Itachi. Se da el susto de su vida. Retrocede azorado, se cae de la camilla; parpadea rápido y ya no está. Madara aparece a su lado, tratando de calmarle y sus nuevos ojos finalmente se enfocan correctamente.

La renovada nitidez del mundo es reconfortante. Sasuke decide ignorar la sombra que le asecha desde el rabillo del ojo.

 

\--- 

_Cuando te sentabas a mi lado, la mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte, yo trataba de imitarte. Intentaba copiar tus gestos, tu postura, tu aire desenfadado mientras me explicabas lo que significaba ser un shinobi para ti._

_Quería ser como tú, cuando tú ya no estabas allí._

_¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve siguiendo tan sólo tu sombra?_

\---

 

A Sasuke le toma mucho más tiempo del que esperaba ajustarse a los ojos de Itachi. Tan sólo activar el sharingan se convierte un esfuerzo que le provoca severos dolores de cabeza. Cualquier genjutsu, hasta el más sencillo gasta todo su chakra en pocos segundos, como si sus nuevos ojos quisieran consumirlo por entero y nunca fuesen a saciarse de él y de su energía.

Se siente inquieto. ¿Es tonto tener miedo de una parte de sí mismo?

Algo le decía que Madara le había ocultado mucho más que las dificultades de la recuperación.

 

\---

_Recuerdo bien el día en que llegaste a casa, anunciando que habías sido aceptado en ANBU. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica se dispersase por todo el lugar._

_El orgullo incontenible de nuestro padre era evidente aun en sus escuetas palabras de felicitación. Mamá fue mucho más efusiva y tú soportaste estoicamente la invasión de tu espacio personal._

_Yo pasé todo ese tiempo tratando de capturar tu mirada, pero tú te rehusaste a verme a los ojos, volviendo el rostro cuando te felicité._

_¿Sentías vergüenza, Itachi?_

\---

 

La primera vez que Sasuke lo siente, al final de un extenuante día de entrenamiento, está justo a sus espaldas. Se vuelve rápido, echando una mano para tratar de capturarle (o de defenderse), pero sus dedos se cerraron vacíos, en el aire frío del invierno.

Si enfoca su vista en un punto fijo en el horizonte, aún puede verle. Una silueta familiar al límite de su campo visual, acercándose a él lentamente.

Si trata de mirarle directamente, desaparece.

 

\---

_Me gustaba mirar tus manos, de dedos largos y elegantes mientras comíamos juntos en la mesa. Las mías, regordetas y torpes, revelaban de manera sencilla todas nuestras diferencias._

_No podía evitar el compararme contigo, tal y como nuestro padre hacía constantemente. A tu lado me sentía inadecuado, tratando de llenar un contenedor demasiado grande para mi solo._

_Sí. Sentía envidia y rabia, y tú lo sabías; pero más que todo, sentía una profunda tristeza porque para entonces,  ya no me mirabas tanto como antes._

\---

 

Sasuke ya no duerme bien por las noches. Se sienta rígido sobre el futón, la espalda contra la pared y la katana descansando sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Un par de velas siempre encendidas en su habitación le hacen silente compañía en el desvelo.

La sombra al filo de su percepción, está al asecho.

 

\---

_En las noches en que tenía pesadillas me colaba en tu habitación y bajo tus sábanas. A pesar de la distancia creciente entre nosotros, yo me tragaba mi vergüenza y tú no decías nada._

_Te volvías a abrazarme y yo esperaba…_

_Esperaba volver a encontrarte por la mañana, sonriéndome como antes desde tus ojos._

_¿Acaso ya estabas muerto, Itachi?_

\---

 

De vuelta en las ruinas del complejo Uchiha, Sasuke recorre el lugar tratando de reconciliarse, no por primera vez, con su pasado. Cada una de las marcas de la batalla son las paradas en un peregrinaje hacia lo que le resta de cordura, (o hacia el precipicio de su locura).

Entre los escombros, el viejo trono sigue en pie y en una pieza, único sobreviviente entre la devastación. Sasuke toma asiento, y se aferra con dedos agarrotados a la piedra tallada. Siente enseguida la aprensión del que espera una sentencia.

Susurros, a duras penas inteligibles, le dicen lo que ya sabe.

El sharingan es una infección en su sangre.

 

\---

_El día en que asesinaste a todos en el Clan, yo me sentía feliz._

_Esa mañana me habías mirado a los ojos de nuevo. Me habías vuelto a hablar como antes. Incluso golpeaste mi frente con tus dedos, usando la excusa de siempre para no entrenar conmigo. Y yo me llené de ilusión porque entonces supe que mi hermano aún estaba allí; batallando bajo la tormenta que veía en tus ojos y la distancia de tu actitud._

_¡Aún estabas allí, Itachi! ¡Aún estabas allí!_

\---

 

Ahora lo ve con claridad al pie de las escaleras, parado en el mismo lugar que él ocupó antes cuando le enfrentó, meses atrás. Itachi le devuelve la mirada desde cuencas vacías, el desafío y la arrogancia claros en su semblante.

Los roles están invertidos… ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Era Itachi quien triunfó aquel día y no él.

Sasuke no puede contenerse más; se pone de pie, una risa trastornada le parte el rostro. “¡SOY LA NUEVA LUZ DE TUS OJOS!”  le grita, tendiéndole la mano.

Pero el miedo le hace apartar la mirada enseguida.

Siente el aliento de Itachi en la nuca.

 

\---

_Cuando te vi de pie, frente a los cadáveres de nuestros padres y comprendí lo que habías hecho, me llené de rabia e impotencia. No por sus muertes ni por las del resto del Clan. Mis razones de entonces y mis razones ahora son egoístas, Itachi. Muy egoístas._

_Habías hecho algo que yo nunca podría hacer y con ello, me habías dejado atrás._

_En ese momento pensé que estaría solo para siempre._

_¡Qué estúpido era, Itachi!_

\---

 

Sasuke siente el profundo alivio a una presión que creyó permanente. Se deja caer al suelo, el rostro vuelto hacia un cielo despejado.

Si ya no podía verle, Itachi ya no podría alcanzarle.

Entonces se echa a reír sin reservas. La sangre en su rostro y en sus dedos, le proporciona un placer indescriptible. Aprieta los puños, aplastando las esferas oculares con perversa satisfacción. Es finalmente libre dentro de la oscuridad de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. El dolor punzante que le taladra el cerebro sirve para reafirmarle la nueva realidad de un mundo en tinieblas.

Unos leves pasos en la distancia y la risa se le atraganta en un gemido de horror.

…aun puede oírle.

 

\---

_‘Nunca serás libre. Nunca estarás solo’._

_‘Tonto hermanito menor…’_

\---

**-o-**


End file.
